To Fight On Shattered Dreams
by An Intricate Design
Summary: -Chapter 10 up- 'I hate you.' 'That's right, Trunks.' Broly winced as he stood upright. 'You hate me so much, and yet you do nothing about it.' -Sequel to SC-
1. Ultimate

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use  
  
Rated R  
  
A/N: This first chapter has two people with song ficcy good-ness. So...  
  
~* ... *~ Is Bra's Singing  
  
^_ ... _^ Is Kitai's Singing  
  
~  
  
Kitai slipped into her baggy black jeans and a white tank top, along with her navy blue sneakers and ran outside the dorm as she tied her white bandana on. "Hey Trunks, hey Goten."  
  
"Hey Kitai."  
  
"I figure'd we'd go out one last time, since today was the first day of classes. We're softmore College students this year."  
  
Trunks stuck his tongue out tauntingly. "Yeah, but you two are still 17, I'm 18! Nyah nyah!"  
  
Kitai kicked him in the shin and grinned as she watched him bend down and rub his shin. "That's dirty, Kitai. Real dirty."  
  
Kitai grinned and looked at Goten. "18 and Krillin invited us to a gathering in the park to look at the cherry blossoms."  
  
"...Krillin won't sing karaoke, will he?"  
  
"...Shutup, me and Bra wanted to sing something so you're coming, Goten."  
  
Trunks whistled innocently and turned around to walk away. "I'll just be leaving..."  
  
Kitai grabbed him by the shoulders, an expression similar to her mother's coming onto her face. "NO YOU WILL NOT! THIS IS THE ONE CHANCE ME AND YOUR SISTER HAVE TO PROVE OUR TALENT, AND WE MIGHT JUST PROVE IT IF YOU CAN BEHAVE!!!"  
  
Trunks fells backwards, sweatdropping. "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Kitai's face turned back to her father's ever-clueless eye and she smiled goofily. "But we're gonna eat first!"  
  
Goten stared at Kitai blankly. "You're weird, woman."  
  
~  
  
Trunks landed, followed by Goten and Kitai who had been discussing how weird their parents were.  
  
Bra ran over to Kitai smiling. "Hey! Ready for the program we've been preparing?"  
  
"YEP!"  
  
Bra handed Kitai a khaki summer hat and smiled.  
  
Goten looked from Bra to Kitai. "Hey! You two are dressed identical!"  
  
Kitai stared at him blankly. "No kidding..."  
  
Kitai ran over to one of the tree and grabbed a guitar, smiling. "Hey Bra, thanks for bringing it!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Bra ran over to Kitai and they began discussing something.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at them. "Are they speaking girl?"  
  
"I think so, Trunks..."  
  
They both started cracking up.  
  
Goten turned his attention to his father, who was eating a sandwhich. "Hey Dad!"  
  
"Grey Gotenff! Wuuush up?"  
  
Trunks doubled over laughing, followed by Goten.  
  
Vegeta walked over and saw his son on the floor, shaking his head and walking away.  
  
~  
  
Bulma quickly stood on the small stage they had set up and smiled. "Hey everyone! Kitai and Bra decided to sing something, so, um...LISTEN!"  
  
Everyone blinked and snickered, watching as Bra and Kitai looked at eachother. "Already?"  
  
"Good God..."  
  
"YOU FIRST KITAI!" Bra pushed Kitai on stage, grinning as Kitai started on the guitar, glaring at Bra.  
  
They both stood infront of the microphone, looking out at everyone.  
  
~*You're The Kind Of Friend Who Always Bends When I'm Broken*~  
  
^_Like Remember When_^  
  
~*You Took My Heart And Put It Back Together Again*~  
  
Bra put her hands to her heart and pointed directly at Goten, smiling.  
  
^_I've Been Wastin' Time With Who? This Guy_^  
  
~*But Now It's Over_*~  
  
^_Let Me Tell You Why I'm Through_^  
  
~*I Met Someone New, Who's Just Like You*~   
  
Bra and Kitai pointed at their boyfriends as Kitai began playing louder on the guitar.  
  
^_You're It, You're The Ultimate_^  
  
~*It's Automatic, I'm Sure Of It*~   
  
^_No Lie! So Don't Even Try_^  
  
~*To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy*~  
  
Kitai smiled and pointed at Trunks, spinning around and continuing to sing.  
  
^_Cuz I've Been Waiting All My Life_^  
  
~*For Someone Just Like You*~   
  
^_But You're It, You're The Ultimate You_^  
  
Bra and Kitai smiled at the crowd which was in a slight awe of them actually being able to sing. They both began to giggle as Krillin hopped onto 18's shoulder and began to whistle and clap.  
  
~*You're The Kind Of Guy Who's Sending*~  
  
^_Mice And Shivers, Up And Down My Spine_^  
  
~*You Took My Heart And Put It Back Together Again*~  
  
^_You're The Kind Of Guy That Blows My Mind_^  
  
~*But Now It's My Turn*~  
  
^_You've Been Right In Front Of Me_^  
  
Bra and Kitai pointed down at Goten and Trunks, who were now right in front of the stage.  
  
~*Everything I Need, Why Didn't I See*~  
  
^_You're It, You're The Ultimate_^  
  
~*It's Automatic, I'm Sure Of It*~   
  
^_No Lie! So Don't Even Try_^  
  
~*To Tell Me That Your Not The Guy*~  
  
^_Cuz I've Been Waiting All My Life_^  
  
~*For Someone Just Like You*~   
  
^_But You're It, You're The Ultimate You_^  
  
Kitai and Bra backed away from the the of the stage and continued singing, this time without the microphone. Chi-Chi and Bulma stayed close together, whispering about how over-joyed they were.  
  
~*You're It, You're The Ultimate*~  
  
^_It's Automatic, I'm Sure Of It_^  
  
~*No Lie! So Don't Even Try*~  
  
^_To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy_^  
  
~*You're It, You're The Ultimate*~  
  
Bra and Kitai pointed down at Goten and Trunks, smiling.  
  
Bra looked out in the audience and smiled to see Vegeta leaning against a tree, bobbing his head to the rhythm. She grinned and continued on, holding more confidence that even her father was enjoying himself.  
  
^_It's Automatic, I'm Sure Of It_^  
  
~*No Lie! So Don't Even Try*~  
  
^_To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy_^  
  
~*Cuz I've Been Waiting All My Life*~  
  
^_For Someone Just Like You_^  
  
~*But You're It! You're The Ultimate You*~  
  
^_~*You're It, You're The Ultimate You*~_^  
  
Bra and Kitai bowed and smiled up at the crowd of all their friends and family. Kitai looked at Goku, who was jumping up and down in the crowd, waving his arms and cheering.  
  
Kitai put the guitar off and laughed, running over to him. "Hey Daddy. What's up?"  
  
"LOOOOOOK!"  
  
He pointed to a yellow piece of paper that he had found, that said 'Singing Contest, First Prize: 1 Million Zenie.'  
  
Kitai screeched and snatched the paper, smiling. "1 MILLION ZENIE! SWEEEEEEEEEET!"  
  
They all paused as the felt the earth trembled beneath their feet.  
  
Kitai looked around nervously. "What was that?"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Oooo....Cliffy cliffy!  
  
Bra: And song-ficcy goodness!  
  
Kitai: Wow, the first time you've actually joined me in this annoying little segment.  
  
Bra: It's not annoying, it's just far too informative. And as you were saying before...Cliffy cliffy! ^_^  
  
Kitai: Right. Time for the Review Q & A! I got a review from someone other than Crecy and Reda, can you believe it?  
  
Bra: ...Not really.  
  
Kitai: GOOD! OKAY THAN!  
  
Arain Rowan - Although you only reviewed Chapter 1, I hope you were able to glimpse at every other chapter. I just finished that, and Rika kinda had Writers' Block for this chapter. But, we had to bring the singing into it!  
  
Bra: And the 1 Million Zenie.  
  
Kitai: Yep!  
  
Bra: Can I say it?  
  
Kitai: SURE!  
  
Bra: Well, that's this chappie! Seeya' next time peeps! ^_~ 


	2. The Newly Arrived

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use  
  
Rated R  
  
/ ... / Is Memories, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
~  
  
Goku's expression hardened. "I don't know, but I don't think I want to, either. Kitai, Goten, Gohan, let's go."  
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks. "Let's go, boy."  
  
They flew off, followed by Tien, Chaoitzu, Krillin, 18, 17 and Piccolo.  
  
Yajirobe looked around at the crowd of pretty much just women. "Dude, this is totally awesome!"  
  
Vegeta glared back at Yajirobe and continued flying along with everyone else.  
  
Goku stopped dead in the middle of his flight, causing a collision in back of him. The only ones left standing were Krillin, Chaoitzu and Vegeta.  
  
Krillin grinned. "ONLY THE SHORTEST SURVIVE! Eh Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned blue and mumbled, glaring at Krillin. "I hate you..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"GUYS! SHUTUP!" Goku looked back at them. "This is supposed to be my moment of serious-ness-iousity."  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku. "Is serious-ness-iousity even a word?"  
  
"Nope!" Goku grinned. He then turned his attention back to what he had been staring at. Goten got up, peeking beyond his father's shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a Saiyan Space Pod."  
  
"A Saiyan Space Pod?" Vegeta flew next to Goku. "That looks strangely familiar..."  
  
They all shut up into silence as a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties backed off the ship, an expression or determination and slight fear gracing her delicate features. She had a small mark on her neck, and she had a black and blue eye. She held someething in a little bundle in her arms. More specifically, a silent baby.  
  
She continued backing up as a muscular, and somewhat small man with long black hair advanced towards her.  
  
Vegeta stared at the man. "Goku! It's Broly! I thought you destroyed him!"  
  
"...He's dead! He had to have been! I DID destroy him!"  
  
Kitai looked at the woman and cocked her head sideways. "Vegeta, the girl kinda looks like you."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Lookit her eyes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She looks JUST like you!"  
  
"DOES NOT!"  
  
"Vegeta, she has a Saiya-jin tail and she has black hair! You cannot tell me she doesn't look like you!"  
  
"SHE DOES NOT!!!"  
  
"...Hey Vegeta, isn't Broly that Legendary Super Saiyan guy?"  
  
Vegeta began gathering his ki blast, glaring at Goku as he stood between them. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Move out of the way, Kakarot, I'm going to rid this planet of that female demon!"  
  
"She's not a demon! She's a Demi Saiya-jin."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Can you two shutup?!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped, looking back at Piccolo. "Yes sir..."  
  
Piccolo looked at the girl and back at Vegeta. "She's got a point, Vegeta. She DOES look like you."  
  
Kitai watched contently as the woman backed up, pointing at Broly and shouting something. Her face had an evil glare on it, pretty much similar to Vegeta's.  
  
Broly's face, however, seemed still and calm. And peaceful.  
  
Kitai stared at him blankly. 'THAT'S the Legendary Super Saiyan they struggled with? Please.'  
  
"SHUTUP!!!!!!!"  
  
Kitai looked back at Vegeta and Piccolo who were standing face to face. She sighed and looked down where the two had been arguing, seeing that both the woman and Broly were looking up at them.  
  
She whacked Vegeta and Piccolo and sighed, looking at Gohan, Goku, Goten and Trunks who were crossing their eyes. She groaned and looked back at Tien and Chaoitzu, who had also beeen watching. "They're pathetic."  
  
"I know."  
  
Krillin bounced up enthusiastically. "Wanna go down and see 'em!"  
  
"Haven't you faced Broly before?"  
  
"No, but I know he's one freakishly strong fighter!"  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."  
  
Tien glared at them, with Chaoitzu perched on his shoulder. "CAN WE JUST GO?!"  
  
"...Yes sir."  
  
Kitai, Tien, Chaoitzu and Krillin solemnly flew down to the ground. Krillin stepped forwards bravely. "Broly! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Broly's face stayed blank and emotionless. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kitai's stepped forward, a smug smile crossing her face. "HE MEANS! Didn't my dad kick your ass from here to Namek and back?!"  
  
Krillin looked at her. "Kitai, Namek is-"  
  
"I'm very aware, Krillin."  
  
"Right."  
  
Tien stepped forward, deciding to follow the fad everyone else had...Created. "What they said!"  
  
Kitai and Krillin looked at Tien, sweatdropping. "What?!"  
  
The young woman looked from Broly, to Kitai, Tien and Krillin, and the little white clown thingy, and growled, clutching the baby to her chest. She instantly turned around and ran off into no imparticular direction.  
  
Broly glared after her and began to run after her. "Nenriki!"  
  
Kitai scratched her head thoughtfully. "Nenriki? That means Faith in japanese..."  
  
"Just like Kitai means Hope?"  
  
Kitai glared at the little bald monk. "Shutup."  
  
"About what, Hope?"  
  
"SHUTUP!"  
  
"Hope? Hope, Hope, Hope, Hope..."  
  
"I SAID SHUTUP!!!"  
  
Krillin backed away looking at the Chi-Chiish expression that had replace Kitai's smug smile.  
  
He laughed nervously and looked back to the direction the two had ran off in, a serious expression dazing his face. "I think we should follow them."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Krillin turned sideways and sighed, looking up and seeing Kitai, Tien and Chaoitzu up in the air. "I should've seen that coming..." He flew off after them and sighed, managing to catch up to them as they landed.  
  
"You guys are evil."  
  
"Am not! I'm Hope." Kitai grinned. "I have a special name that my mommy gave me when she figure'd she wasn't gonna be able to raise both me and Goten, plus Gohan. She just thought it'd be...too much."  
  
Kitai looked sideways and growled, seeing that Tien, Chaoitzu and Krillin had fallen asleep.  
  
She sighed and ignored them, running after them, by following the sounds of loud footsteps. She paused as she heard the woman shriek. Followed by that she heard the woman and the baby wailing, their echos making it seem like an eternity.  
  
Kitai winced and immediately sped off after them, closing her eyes.  
  
/ She bent over and threw up again, wincing. "I'm officially in hell..." She shook her head and looked in the mirror angrily. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" She clenched her fists and looked at the scissors on the counter.   
  
'I haveto fulfill my plan now. Cut my hair, make myself look different...I could live a better life...' She smiled and giggled a little. Living with Yamcha had definately given her some mental issues...  
  
She snatched the scissors from the counter, cutting her hair shoulder-length. She quickly brushed it, putting it in a short ponytail. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, and some of her underwear, stuffing it in a small bag. She grabbed five more changes of clothes and walked out of the bathroom, sweatdropping as she saw Yamcha standing right there.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
She backed up, cautiously. "I-I..."  
  
Yamcha swung at her, catching her on her nose.  
  
She winced and ducked under his next swing. She jumped downstairs, grabbing a card key and dashing out the door, through the woods.  
  
"KITAI!!!" He screamed and ran after her.  
  
She jumped over a log, running out of the woods and over a fence into hotel elevator. She scurried into a room, inhaling loudly.  
  
Yamcha cursed as he lost her. He grimaced and walked downstairs, crossing his arms over his chest. "That bitch'll haveto come out sometime..."  
  
~  
  
Inside her room, Kitai put her toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom, closing the curtains completely. She changed into her pajamas, grabbing a book the hotel left for her as she pulled the sheets up, going under the covers.  
  
She sighed as she read, feeling anxious and nervous. 'What if Yamcha finds me?' She thought. She turned bright red as she moved a bit, due to uncomfortability.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like hell." She took a deep breathe and a good look around. 'Yamcha isn't here. Yamcha isn't here.' She shivered and turned the AC she left on, off. She chuckled as she made her was back to the bed.  
  
"That explains the creepy cool air." She smirked and grabbed the book, beginning to read it when she heard a loud crash outside. She sweatdropped and ignored it. 'Kitai, it'll be alright. You just shouldn't think anymore tonight...' She put the book down on the page and turned the light off, instantly falling asleep. Of course Yamcha haunted her dreams. He always would. /  
  
She opened her eyes and stopped as she looked around. Good thing she had stopped. She was just behind the trees where the woman and Broly were.  
  
The woman gritted her teeth and stumbled backwards. Kitai glanced from her to Broly and allowed her mouth to drop open. His muscles had goteen about 50 times the size they were before. His hair was golden-blonde and harshly spiked, and his height was about 2 and a half feet, probably more than that taller.  
  
She sweatdropped and swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at Broly. 'NOW I understand why he was sorta hard to defeat...' She laughed nervously and froze as Broly turned towards her. A twisted grin crossed his face as he began to walks towards her. "Your ki seems familiar." He glared at her. "Who might your Daddy be, little girl?"  
  
He prepared a ki blast as he pointed it at her, grinning physcotically.  
  
"Uh, uh uh-Um....G-Goku..."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: WTF! CLIFFFFFFFFF! Mwehehehehehehehehehehe. Evil-nesh.  
  
Trunks: *Coughs* Wow, there's too many oc's in this story...  
  
Alex: Nonsense! You can never have enough oc's!  
  
Kitai: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!  
  
Alex: My mother.  
  
Kitai: *Mumbles and whacks Alex* Right. Okay! Bonus points for the person who tells me which Chapter of SC the flashback is from. Ohhhh, this is easy...  
  
Trunks: Yeah, it is. But you should offer more than bonus points. Like maybe creating an oc of the person who tells you first! ...Or if they have an oc, put it in your story! Like an eye for an eye!  
  
Kitai: Wow, who knew you paid attention, Prince Trunks.  
  
Trunks: I like that name. *Grins*  
  
Kitai: Don't push it. You have a sister, baka.  
  
Trunks: Yeah, Bra.  
  
Kitai: *Grins* Or should I say Half Sister?  
  
Trunks: ANOTHER OC?! DAMMIT KITAI!  
  
Kitai: *Random snicker* Do you realize how pointless this segment is?  
  
Trunks: Why yes. Yes I do. And you have to copy and paste some of the stuff that actually matters into the description, y'know.  
  
Kitai: I know. Just later. Do we have any reviews?  
  
Trunks: Lemme see...Yep. We have one from Reda, on Chapter 24 of SC.  
  
Kitai: COOL!  
  
Reda - YAY! I GOTTA REVIEW ON THE FINAL CHAPPY! n_n Please excuse me, I think Trunks has been slipping extra sugar into my Pepsi Vanilla!  
  
Trunks: ....Ididn'tdoit,Youdon'thaveproof,Youcan'tproveIdidit.  
  
Kitai: ...o.o; Okay...  
  
Anyways, yes, I do rock!  
  
Trunks: Don't let your ego get to you!  
  
Kitai: Look who's talking, mighty prince.  
  
Don'tcha just hate cliffies? Mwehehehehe...Well, Yamcha and Alex aren't feature as much in here, but hey, they *ARE* featured. They're just stalking Kitai and Trunks, which is good enough for 60 cents a fic.  
  
Alex: YOU GET PAID 10 ZENIE A MINUTE!  
  
Kitai: That's why Rika has to work over time. *Grins* Mwehehehe...  
  
Well anyways...Yeah! Congrads! You won three awards! WOOHOO! ALL HAIL!  
  
All: *Playing poker*  
  
Vegeta: Go fish.  
  
Goten: Vegeta, we're playing gin.  
  
Trunks: I THOUGHT WE WERE PLAYING OLD MAID!  
  
Kitai: ...^_^; Gomen... Um...Where was I? Right...  
  
*Looks at Vee* Hypocrite. Pssht. *Gather ki energy*  
  
Trunks: KITAI! BE NICE TO YOUR FELLOW SAIYA-JINS!  
  
Kitai: *Mumbles* Yes Prince Trunks...  
  
*Glares at Vee* ARE NOT! There's only a hand full of strongest saiya-jins, so nyah!  
  
Vegeta: He's in that handful...  
  
Kitai: ...D'OH!  
  
I still don't understand how Yamcha wasn't killed. IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR! *Screeches* NO FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Oh well. Atleast we know there's another annoy-er on this planet! n_n COOL!  
  
*Blank stare* MY GOD! IT...Er, HE WANTS TO READ THE SEQUEL?! Awesome. n_n Anyways, I saw today's DBZ, and then I saw the part where Yamcha's like 'I...Can't do this! I was just reborn!' I honestly wanted to kick the crap out of him. Who else wanted to do that? *Smile smile*  
  
Well, I better stop rambling. Talk to you next chapter! This is Kitai, signing off! 


	3. Someone Unpredictable

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai froze for a while and stayed silent, no lips able to pass her lips.  
  
Goku appeared next to her, two fingers on his forehead. "Kitai!"  
  
He nodded and he and Kitai disappeared, re-appearing in the sky, next to Tien, Chaoitzu, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and everyone else.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Are you crazy girl! You could've gotten killed out there alone!"  
  
"Yeah, well I couldn't let it pass me by! And by staying here, I'm just threatening everyone else!" Kitai put two fingers on her forehead, glaring at her father and Vegeta.  
  
"Kitai!" Goku's eyes widened. "No!"  
  
"KITAI!" Trunks jumped at her and let out a small yelp as both of them disappeared.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku. "THAT PHYCOTIC BITCHY DAUGHTER OF YOURS IS GONNA GET MY SON KILLED OUT THERE! AND I'M KINDA RELATED TO YOU BECAUSE OF THAT PHYCOTIC BITCHY DAUGHTER OF YOURS!"  
  
Goku blinked and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But she's doing the right thing."  
  
"Yeah." Krillin nodded. "That lady was getting chased by Broly and she went to help her. And she WAS putting everyone in danger by doing that."  
  
18 nodded. "It's 3 against 1 Vegeta."  
  
Vegtea cursed in saiya-jin and sighed. "Sure. Pick on the newly-decided King of all Saiya-jins."  
  
"I thought-"  
  
"SHUTUP!"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
~  
  
Kitai winced as she landed on the ground, along side Trunks. They were in a clearing. Kitai turned her head sideways and sweatdropped as she heard footsteps behind her. She took a deep breathe and turned around, preparing a ki blast.  
  
The woman stepped back, cradling her baby in her arms.  
  
Kitai sighed and sent the ki blast into the ground. "Aah, sorry, I thought you were."  
  
"Him? Right. It's okay, I guess." She adjusted the baby so it was only being held in one arm and extended her hand out. "My name's Nenriki Onji."  
  
Kitai tilted her head sideways. 'Onji...Where have I heard that before?' Kitai nodded and shook her hand. "I'm-uh..Kitai Son. And this." She pointed down at Trunks, who was on the ground, cradled up in a little ball. "..."  
  
"That is?"  
  
Kitai laughed nervously and knudged the human knot. "That would be...my fiance...Trunks Briefs."  
  
The baby started whimpering softly and Nenriki bounced it lightly. "This is my daughter, Tairina."  
  
Kitai smiled gently and backed away, along with Nenriki. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah..." The woman looked down desperately at her baby and swallowed, a determined look coming upon her eyes.  
  
Kitai swallowed nervously and kicked Trunks, sitting down on him. She then closed her eyes and put two fingers on her forehead, looking at Nenriki. "Take a deep breathe."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kitai nodded and disappeared from the clearing as Broly walked into the clearing. He cursed and glared around. "The hell did they go?!"  
  
Kitai, Trunks and Nenriki appeared in the air, next to everyone else. Kitai's tail wrapped around her leg protectively.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Lookie lookie, the third-rate warrior brought in another third-rate warrior.  
  
Nenriki glared at Vegeta, her eyes cold and hateful. Just like Vegeta's. "I'm not a third-rate warrior, my father was of royal blood! I'm Nenriki Onji, one of the last saiyans alive!"  
  
Vegeta's mouth seemed to open like someone had told him he had one a quadrillion zenie. He instantly shot off, flying as fast as he could.  
  
Goku blinked. "Vegeta! Aw man..."  
  
"V-Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta? Well, I'm sure now that King Vegeta is dead, Prince Vegeta will have taken the title, um, King Vegeta?"  
  
Goku stared at her blankly. "Huh?"  
  
"You said that was King Vegeta right?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Vegeta's my father!"  
  
Everyone froze, all of their gazes falling upon her.  
  
Trunks turned his head sideways. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"  
  
She sighed annoyedly. "Ve-Ge-Ta Is My Fa-Ther."  
  
Trunks looked over at Kitai and muttered. "Well, I can see that she gets her attitude from my Father..."  
  
"SILENCE YOU!" She glared at Trunks, who in return, sweatdropped. She shook her finger side to side demandingly. "I'm of royal blood, and you have to respect the King's daughter!"  
  
The Z Senshi broke into laughter thinking about how much they "respected" Vegeta.  
  
Kitai, Trunks, Gohan and Goten were bent over trying to gasp for air as tears flowed down their cheeks from their laughter.  
  
Nenriki crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so funny?!"  
  
~  
  
Chi-Chi sighed happily as she saw the whole group come into view. They all seemed to be laughing at something, and gasping for air every now and then.  
  
They all landed, Krillin's knees giving up as he fell to the floor, rolling. He was joined by Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Kitai not to soon after, whose lungs had most likely than not collapsed by now.  
  
Chi-Chi directed her attention to a woman who stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked exactly like Vegeta and had his same evil scowl on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Chi-Chi jabbed Bulma in the arm. "Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know." Bulma blinked and turned her head sideways. "She looks like Vegeta. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Kitai and everyone else stopped laughing as they felt Broly's ki drop. Kitai frowned unevenly. "I'm gonna go check this out."  
  
Kitai put two fingers on her forehead, looking at Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her. "DON'T YOU!" She watched her youngest child disappear. "...Dare..."  
  
Kitai appeared in the air, floating down to the ground. The grass beneath her feet crunched loudly, causing the now calm Broly to turn around and look at her, smirking.  
  
"It's Goku's little girl. What brings you here?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I can beat you. I've been assured of this."  
  
"Really? Would you like to try that theory on for size?"  
  
Kitai propelled herself off of the grass, quickly disappearing. Within seconds she re-appeared beside Broly, gathering her ki.  
  
Broly swung his arm and whacked Kitai, sending her slamming into a tree, back-first.  
  
Kitai winced and pulled herself up, glaring at him. She charged at him, an orange-fiery glint in her eyes.  
  
Broly moved sideways, watching the young girl ram into the ground.  
  
He walked over to her and put his foot on her head victoriously. He put pressure on her head, hearing her struggle under his hold.  
  
She screeched and continued to struggle. "TRUNKS! HELP!!! TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
Broly grinned physcotically as he entered Super Saiyan. He pulled her up by the throat, watching her quiver and attempt to loosen his grip on her. "Such a small, naiive little girl. You're Prince Trunks mate, are you not?"  
  
"Yesa! Now let go of me!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kitai Son. I never got my revenge on Kakarot, and I suppose I could do my father a favor, too. Prince Trunks would be devistated if his mate were pregnant with another male's baby, right?"  
  
Kitai's eyes widened as she began to struggle even more. She screamed and looked around frantically, fussing heavily.  
  
Broly lifted his fist up and struck Kitai.  
  
Kitai's body jerked forwards as Broly shoved her against a tree.  
  
"Stupid, worthless whore."  
  
~  
  
Piccolo looked up alertly, his ears twitching dramatically. A female's horried cry for help rang though his sensitive ears.  
  
Trunks looked at Piccolo concernedly. "Piccolo? Wh-what's wrong?"  
  
Piccolo grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him into the air. "Trunks, it's Kitai."  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"Somewhere with Broly. Somewhere..." He rubbed his ears and pointed left. "Somewhere over there."  
  
Trunks nodded and flew off. "Thanks Piccolo!"  
  
He sweatdropped as he sensed Broly's increased ki and Kitai's somewhat decreased ki. He closed his eyes hopefully. 'Please be alright...'  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Cliffhanger, as always. AND RIKA HAS THIS THING WHERE SHE MUST TORCHER ME!  
  
Rika: So?  
  
Kitai: BEGONE! Okay then. I have a special guest here with me today.  
  
Nenriki: ...I hate you.  
  
Kitai: THANK YOU! ^_^ Okay then. I'll skip right to the point. The review Q & A.  
  
Anee - WOHOOSH! Karaoke DOES rock. *Starts singing*  
  
Nenriki: Shutup and get on with it.  
  
Kitai: ...FINE!  
  
Yeah, random ooc-ness does rock. Example:  
  
Vegeta: Kumbaya, my lord! Kumbaya!  
  
Kitai: Mwhehehehehe...  
  
Vegeta: *Realizes he's singing Kumbaya and playing a guitar* WHAT THE #%Y&%$^*&$%$^#?!  
  
Kitai: ...0.0; Meep..  
  
Crecy - It's okay. School is really evil. If we dun all know this, we've all got issues. XD  
  
*Looks at lightning and dark background special effects button. Looks at a button that says 'Kill Broly'* Hm...Wonder what that button does..Should we press it?  
  
Broly: 0.0;!!!  
  
Kitai: Hm..We'll find out later, I guess.  
  
I actually started well on the sequel. I love the song-ficcie goodness. Don't you?  
  
Just a side note before I continue on. This will NOT be one big fight with Broly. I had my cousin, Jereka ask me that. N-O. There'll be parts where months will pass, and times when the fights will stops...Blah blah blah.  
  
And yesh! Here's yer update!  
  
Nenriki: Woohoo.  
  
Kitai: *Glare* Review, onegai? ...Whatever that means..XD  
  
Well, keep reviewin people! And I'll keep writing! n_n Ttyl! Bye! 


	4. About Onji

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use  
  
Rated R  
  
/ ... / Is...Screw it. Go figure.  
  
~  
  
Trunks landed, looked around. He could feel Kitai and Broly's energy from very close by. "Where are you Kitai?"  
  
He turned his attention to the small ki signal and saw Kitai, bruised violently and re-clothed (her clothes were somewhat tattered from the struggle), walking towards him.  
  
He sighed relievedly and stepped forwards. "Kitai."  
  
She reached out to him and smiled faintly, collapsing right there.  
  
Trunks winced as she hit the ground. He saw a small hole in the back of her jeans that revealed a mess of still-fresh blood on the back of her legs. He looked up and saw Broly thgere, calm and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Trunks looked back at Kitai and knelt down to her, picking her uo. He stood up and held her to his body protectively, as he glared at Broly. "Monster. You're a god-damned monster."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Prince Trunks. It isn't polite."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth and flew off of the ground, carrying Kitai. He nuzzled her limp body apologetically. "Kitai...I'm sorry...I should've been there. To protect you."  
  
Goten, Goku and Piccolo rushed over to Trunks as he landed, Kitai in arms.  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "Trunks, the hell happened out there?!"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Chi-Chi shrieked and ran over to her daughter, scanning her body as if she had a million zenie with her. "KITAI!!!"  
  
Goku looked at Chi-Chi and sweatdropped. "Chi-Chi, she need some space and air!"  
  
"Goku's right, Chi-Chi." Piccolo covered his ears and prepared for the worst.  
  
"NO! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I WANT TO CHECK ON HER!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku looked at eachother. After 3 long minutes of wrestling Chi-Chi, Goku and Piccolo managed to drag her away, while Goten and Trunks stayed to aid Kitai.  
  
Goten sighed. "You just gotta defy everyone, don'tcha Kitai?"   
  
Trunks sighed and looked at her, spotting a square of paper into her pocket. He pulled it out and studied it carefully as he began to unfold it.  
  
Goten peeked at it. "What is it?"  
  
Trunks began to read it aloud, since...Well...It was addressed to himself. "Prince Trunks, through all the grief you and your demonic father have brought me, as well as Kakarot, I decided pay back is such a sweet vengeance. I understand why Yamcha had so much fun with Kitai. She IS fun. You'll be seeing more of me, I promise. Forever hateful, Broly..."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth. "How could he have known about Yamcha?"  
  
Goten furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, swallowing nervously. "I dunno, but I have a feeling we don't wanna know.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta sat oin a hill top, clenching his fists. "There's no way...It just can't be..."   
  
Reflections of the woman that looked so much like him pondered his mind. He shivered and curled into a little ball, glaring up at the ball.  
  
"It can't be...This wasn't suposed to happen! I made sure of it!"  
  
Vegeta growled and slammed his fist into the ground. He sighed and his usual evil scowl came upon his face. "It's not fair! It's just supposed to be Trunks, Bra, and that baka wife of mines, Bulma! ...Wait...Did I just use the earth term...Wife?"  
  
Vegeta shuddered and after half an hour of arguing with himself, he came upon an agreement. "It was an accident."  
  
He huffed and sighed, hitting his head against his knees. "How...How the hell could this happen?!"  
  
/ Vegeta sat up in his bed, looking around. What the hell had he done?! He looked beside him and saw on of the servant girls, covered by the blanket.  
  
He sweatdropped and instantly pulled his saiyan armor on, runnuing out of the room. He sighed heavily as he walked aboard the ship unevenly. This was gonna be one long morning. /  
  
"It couldn't have been...Could it? DARGH! What the hell am I saying?!"  
  
He sighed and stood up, his eye twitching heavily. "I...Guess it's...Time to...Face th fact and go home." Vegeta took off into the air before the stubborn half of him convinced him to stay.  
  
~  
  
Trunks and Goten sat half-asleep, waiting for Kitai to wake up.  
  
Piccolo was meditating in the serenity of nature and also plotting a devious way to kill Gohan.  
  
Gohan was leaning against a tree close enough to everyone, while mumbling math equations.  
  
Chi-Chi was being held back by the force of rope. Yes, Goku and Piccolo tied her to a tree.  
  
Bulma, Bra, Marron and 18 were talking, 17 was whining that he wanted to get to his one true love (his Toyota Corrlla) and Krillin and Master Roshi were having a staring contest, while being cheered on by Oolong, Puar and the turtle which I forget his name every time I need it.  
  
Goku and Yajirobe were talking about being hungry, what else is new?  
  
And Nenriki and Tien were talking. Who the hell knows about what...  
  
Goten sighed and got up, walking over to Yairobe. "Do you ahve the senzu beans?"  
  
"Yes...AND THEY'RE ALL MI-"  
  
Goten snatched a few from the bag attatched to his belt and yawned, walking over to Kitai and putting one in her mouth. "Wake up, baka."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and moved her mouth so it would go down her throat. "Wow you're an idiot Goten."  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
"No, YOU shaddup!"  
  
"You're so frickin' immature."  
  
"No, YOU'RE so frickin' immature."  
  
"...This is gettin' real old about now Trunks..."  
  
"...I kinda noticed."  
  
Kitai opened her eyes, sitting up suddenly.  
  
Chi-Chi squealed from her tree. "KITAI!!!"  
  
Trunsk and Goten looked at Kitai and smiled. Trunks hugged her. "Kitai!"  
  
"Trunks..Can't...Breathe..."  
  
"Sorry." Trunks let her go and sighed, looking at Goten. "Well, we know I have a tight grip."  
  
"Yeah." Goten and Trunks laughed.  
  
Kitai smiled and sighed, rubbed the back of her head. "So. What'd I miss?"  
  
Vegeta landed beside them, looking at Trunks. "Trunks, where's your mother?"  
  
"Eh...She's over there." Trunks pointed where his mother, his sister, 18 and Marron were standing in a circle talking. Vegeta took a deep breathe and walked over to Bulma. "Bulma!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to Vegtea. "Can I help you?"  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
Bulma stepped back nervously. "Talk? About what? YOU AREN'T GONNA KILL ME ARE YOU?!"  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped as everyone looked at him. He growled and sighed, grabbing Bulma by the wrist and pulling her away from everyone.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Kitai kept their gaze on him.  
  
"I think Father's lost it. He's gonna kill my mom."  
  
"Shutup Trunks." Goten rolled his eyes. "You're one baka in a million."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"SHH! Listen with your ears, not with your mouth." Kitai glared at them.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Listen woman, I don't know how tot ell you this, so I'll tell you it straight out. You know that girl out there with black hair?"  
  
"Chi-Chi?"  
  
"No, the other one!"  
  
"Oh, the one that was talking to Tien?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"That's my daughter."  
  
"What? No, Vegeta, Bra is your daughter. Not-"  
  
"No. You don't understand. She's my daughter. Not yours, mines. Mines and her mothers."  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma's eyes began to water. "How could you?!"  
  
"She's older than Trunks, Bulma! I don't know exactly how old, but I'm sure she was conceived before I even met you!"  
  
"Sure? You're just sure?"  
  
Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Woman, listen to me! You aren't listening! Be resonable, for once."  
  
Bulma looked at him and shook her head, marching off somewhere.  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
Trunks looked at Kitai and Goten. "I guess that means...She wasn't lieing..."  
  
~  
  
Trunks and Kitai walked into the dorm. Kitai sighed and looked around shiftily. She sat down on the sofa and yawned.  
  
"Hey Kitai. Y'okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just...Tired."  
  
"Well c'mon, let's get to bed. We have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Nenriki staying?"  
  
"With Tien."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"At your dad's house."  
  
She sighed and walked into the bedroom, yawning.  
  
Trunks followed her, sighing softly. 'What a day...'  
  
In the parking lot, Yamcha scanned through all the car. He grinned as he managed to find Goten, Kitai and Trunks's car. He wrote the license plate number down and shoved his hand in his pocket, walking away.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: I ALWAYS have to get raped, don't I?  
  
Yamcha: *Pops up* MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Kitai: *Grabs rockjet launcher*  
  
Yamcha: O.O! *Disappears*  
  
Kitai: DAMMIT! ALMOST HADDIT!  
  
Oh well. OMFG! ff.net deleted the third chapter, so this and that are being posted together. Damn ff.net. DAMN YOU! I posted Chappie three, but someone got lazy and deleted it. Ack, screw it. Review Q & A.  
  
Reda - REVIEW! n_n Yay. I'm surprised you like the sequels. Rika admitted to having Writers' Block on how to start it, so she decided to start with song ficcy good-ness. XD  
  
It was that, or deciding to have King Kai just all-of-a-sudden getting in contact with Kitai and telling her Broly was there. Oh joy. How much fun.  
  
Ah well. SEE! Nenriki's Vegeta's daughter. *Cough* Who I made like Tien for a strange reason.  
  
Why did I choose Tien? It was him or 17...HEY! I was looking for an outcast, someone who doesn't get a lot of attention. So there. Now I'm gonna get Tien fans going 'WOOHOO! GOOD GIRL!' Because Tien really doesn't get a lot of attention. Neither does Yajirobe, but who cares? XD  
  
As I was saying! Yeah. Tien's gonna be a...Step Daddy. *Snickers*  
  
Tien: Yay. Rika isn't bashing me for once.  
  
Kitai: She would've chosen Piccolo, if not for the fact that Namek's are asexual, which REALLY sucks...Darn Akira Toriyama...Oh well. He still agve us that blessing Trunks! XD  
  
Trunks: Yes, I am a blessing.  
  
Kitai: Silence.  
  
Trunks: ...........Yes Ma'am.  
  
Kitai: Well, I really don't have anything else to say. I'll put next chapter up asap. Possibly even later today. Okay? Good. Bye now! ^_~ 


	5. They've Gone Grocery Shopping

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai walked out of Egyptian and snarled. "I hate Egyptian...Especially when we're in advanced Egyptian."  
  
"So do I..."  
  
"Let's go, we're meeting Goten at lunch, remember oh genious Prince Trunks?"  
  
"...Actually I don't."  
  
"COME ON!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off, sighing.  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat down next to Goten. "Hey Goten."  
  
"Hey Kitai, hey Trunks."  
  
"Wadda we have for Gym?"  
  
"They set up the army training course again."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"We aren't allowed to fly this time."  
  
"Uncool..." Kitai's tail wrapped around her waist secretively. She glared at it. "Someone's gonna see you, you damn thing!"  
  
Trunks sat next to her and yawned. "Kitai, you really should control your tail."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"Will both of you shut it?"  
  
Kitai and Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey Trunks, we're going home after school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanna see my parents..And cause I wanna make sure they're still alive."  
  
"Right."  
  
~  
  
Kitai walked out of her final class and sighed, walking with Trunks towards their dorm. Done for the day. Now they had to go see Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
Kitai sighed as they walked to the dorm, she unlocked the door and froze. "Tr-Trunks?"  
  
"Holy crap..." They were both breathing heavily and staring inside the dorm.  
  
Inside everything had been pushed aside. Everything was out, spilled, tipped over.  
  
It was a complete disaster area.  
  
Trunks and Kitai cautiously crept over to the bedroom, gaping at the inside. Written all over the walls, was 'Don't think you have her forever'  
  
Kitai hugged Trunks and burried her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes. "It's him, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...Kitai...I...Think it is."  
  
~  
  
Kitai and Trunks silently walked out of the door, looking at Goten. "Hey...Goten."  
  
"Hey Kitai, hey Trunks. What's up?"  
  
Kitai looked down. "Nothing. Come on, I just wanna go see dad."  
  
They three flew up into the air. It was silent, and very awkward.  
  
Goten growled. "Come on Kitai! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I...I think Yamcha's...Still....Alive."  
  
"No way! You totally toasted that guy last time!"  
  
"Goten, you don't understand." Kitai sighed. "Let's, just...Go see dad."  
  
"I think you have more screws loose than-"  
  
Goten, Kitai and Trunks paused in mid flight. Home - THEIR home - was now nothing more than a smoking crater. Thick black clouds of smoke engulfed the edges of the crater, and anything near it had been burnt to ashes.  
  
Kitai put one hand over her mouth. "No fuckin' way..."  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
The three turned around and saw Broly.  
  
Kitai glared at him. "You...I should've known it was you!" The orb on the Necklace Bulma had made for Kitai began to glow.  
  
"Kitai-"  
  
"No, Trunks. This is my war."  
  
Kitai put 2 fingers on her forehead and teleported away in the blink of an eye.  
  
Broly grinned and shoved his fist backwards, already figuring her practicality.  
  
He was surprised and devistated by a blow to his head from above. Kitai hovered in the air, her eyes in an icy cold glare. She flew down after him, catching him with a combination of fury punches and fury kicks. "The hell are my parents, you physcotic bastard?"  
  
He grinned maniacally. "Maybe they're part of the rubble down there. Or maybe I saw them leave before I attacked the house and decided I wanted a small spar."  
  
She glared at him coldly. "How'd you find out about Yamcha?"  
  
Broly laughed. "That good friend of yours, Nenriki, she has a special ability. ESP if you will. Well, almost. She was having preminitions about a half-saiyan girl and some weirdo bastard down on Earth, and when I was searching for this little girl's ki, I noticed something familiar about it. It reminded me of that bastard Kakarot's ki! How fortunate, hu-"  
  
Kitai paused him in mid talk and punched him in the jaw, flying back to Trunks and Goten. "Let's go."  
  
~  
  
The three landed infront of Capsule Corp, all sweating bullets. If Goku, Vegeta and Chi-Chi weren't here, they were dead. Period.  
  
Kitai stepped forwards and cautiously rang the doorbell.  
  
Bulma opened the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
They all turned blue.  
  
"Uh...Bulma?"  
  
She sniffled. "Yes?"  
  
"Where're my parents and Vegeta?"  
  
She sniffled again and began to sob. "They are no longer with us!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The color drained from their faces.  
  
"They-they-they...WENT TO THE GORCERY STORE!"  
  
Kitai, Trunks and Goten blinked, staring at Bulma blankly. Sweatdrops cascaded from their foreheads like a waterfall.  
  
Bulma sniffled and held up a knife and an onion. "So, you three hungry?"  
  
The three laughed lightly and fainted, infront of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped and looked at them. "Uh...Kitai? Goten? ...Trunks??? Oh boy..."  
  
~  
  
"Kitai? Kitai??? KITAI? KITAI?!"  
  
Kitai winced and sat up, face to face with Chi-Chi. She screamed and fainted again, leaving a nervous Chi-Chi. "O...Kay...Well, Goku, we'll just have to take her room."  
  
"Mom...You can't." Goten sighed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...Home isn't there anymore."  
  
"What? ...WERE YOU SPARRING TOO CLOSE TO THE HOUSE AGAIN?! GOTEN!" Chi-Chi started strangling Goten furiously.  
  
"Ogch! Ach!"  
  
"CHI-CHI!" Goku's eyes widened as he tried to pry them apart, but her grip had no give.  
  
"Chi-Chi, let him explain!" Still no give.  
  
Trunks blinked. "In this case, he won't be able to finish college."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Chi-Chi let go of him and watched him collapse on the ground gaping for air.  
  
Vegeta shook one finger, laughing. "All of your kids are bakas, Kakarot. The onyl one who's a quarter smart in that girl of yours. I can picture her kicking your ass in my honor one day."  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I'm her dad! She loves me more!"  
  
"Prove it. Bulma told me how she kicked your ass last year."  
  
"...! ...Man. Well, I'm her dad! So nyah!"  
  
"Wow. Bakarot can't even be idolized by his own daughter. She's resorted to idolizing the Saiyan Prince."  
  
Kitai mumbled something in her sleep, then started dream fighting. "DIE, VEGETA! KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "She meant to say Kakarot!"  
  
"EEE! DAD, I DID IT! I KILLED HIM!"  
  
"................She was referring to Dad-In-Law."  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"...Kakarot, your daughter's just weird."  
  
Everybody in the room nodded in agreement, muttering amongst themselves.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: If anyone's wondering why I fainted after being face-to-face with my mother, hell, woman, take a tic tac!  
  
Chi-Chi: *Grips her frying pan of doom*  
  
Kitai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Nenriki: ...Sorry for the interruption. Hey, I had to get featured in this chappie somewhat. And Kitai is being brutally thwapped by her mother. So, um, I'll try to do the Review Q & A for her. Oh joy.  
  
Crecy - DON'T HURT ME! TAKE RIKA AND KITAI AND CHI-CHI AND EVERYONE ELSE BUT TIEN AND TAIRINA!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Nenriki: ...Okay. Sorry about that. Rika introduced me to the magic of Pepsi Vanilla.  
  
Anyways, sorry it took so long. Rika's brother wouldn't let her anywhere near the computer. We would kill him, but there's the matter of explaining the body to the police...Oh well. We could always use the ever-famous excuse 'BLAME KAKAROT!'  
  
Goku: _ .........No comment. I'm Kakarot! =D  
  
Nenriki: Good for you. Okay then...  
  
Reda - What? I'm a tomboy!  
  
Rika: *Cough*WhoHasACrushOnABaldGuyWithThreeEyes...  
  
Nenriki: BIG BANG ATTACK!  
  
Rika: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*  
  
Nenriki: Sucker...Hehe.  
  
*Coughs* How genious, Vee. Don'tcha think it would be sorta wrong if Kitai and Trunks were brother and sister and were getting married? I wouldn't put it behind them, though.  
  
Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!  
  
Nenriki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*  
  
Trunks: HAH! I get to finish this. Stupid muses.  
  
Don't get your hopes up, Vee. Kitai'll get there before you.  
  
Kitai: *Running after a Broly poster which is flying in the wind* I'LL GET YOU BRO-*Falls facefirst and gets thwapped with a frying pan*  
  
Trunks: ...Then again, maybe not.  
  
*Points at Vee* HAHA! YOU'RE BEING CONTROLLED BY A WOMAN!  
  
Bulma: TRUNKS! GET TO BED, NOW!  
  
Trunks: BUT!  
  
Bulma: NOW!  
  
Trunks: *Mutters and walks off*  
  
Bulma: *Follows him, glaring suspiciously*  
  
Kitai: *Hiding from Chi-Chi* Well, I updated Reda. And yes, you better update your stories or...I WON'T UPDATE MINES! HAHAHAHAHAHA-*Cough* I think she's gonna find me! I wanna new mom! Preferably one whose name has nothing to do with the an-  
  
Chi-Chi: Don't say it.  
  
Kitai: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*  
  
Nenriki: *Re-Appears* I'm 23! Bwahahah-  
  
Trunks: HA! FOUND YA!  
  
Nenriki: TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! LATER, FOLKS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	6. Disappearing Act

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, Nenriki Onji, Tairina Onji and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use.  
  
Rated R  
  
-Passeth the 4 Montheths Until January-  
  
~  
  
Cracking her neck, Kitai stepped into the dorm, taking her sneakers off and placing them next to the door. She had definately matured over the last couple of months; she looked slightly taller, and her hair was down to the middle of her back, bangs had been pulled out. Train as she might; however, she did seem to have gained weight.  
  
Passing by the fridge labeled, 'Property of Trunks' she shook her head and sighed deeply, tossing her bag on the floor. "Trunks?"  
  
Stepping back, she tripped over her bag and proceeded to curse under her breathe, narrowing her eyes at the bag underneath her. "That was smart,"  
  
"Yes it was, Kitai Son. Kakarot's brat."  
  
Spinning around, she stared at Broly, in his Legendary Super Saiyan mode as he proceeded towards her.   
  
"You..." She scrambled to get on her feet with one hand, while she prepared a ki blast with the other.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Kitai. What took you so long?"  
  
~  
  
"Baka." Trunks and Goten stared at eachother, as the dramatic climax of their staring compeition arose.  
  
Blowing at Goten's eyes, Trunks grinned as his companion blinked, rubbing his eyes, Trunks' lavender hair behind both ears.  
  
"THAT'S CHEATING!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"...Um...Er...Well, it's not loyal!"  
  
"Loyal my-"  
  
Trunks paused as his cell phone went off. Loking around precautiously, he tugged it from his jean pocket and pulled it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Chi-Chi?!" The color drained from Trunks' face, blue beginning to run up in place.  
  
"Hey Trunks...Listen, is Kitai with you?"  
  
"No...She went back at the dorm, why?"  
  
"She isn't back at the dorm, I just called there. And Kitai ALWAYS answers the phone when she's at the dorm. That's why your phone bill is so high!"  
  
Trunks muttered something under his breathe and narrowed his eyes at Goten, who was gnawing on his Egyptian text book.  
  
"Right. Um, I'll go check on her, and I'll call you back?"  
  
"Oh...Is Goten there with you?"  
  
"Noheisn't,noone'swithme,bye!" Quickly shutting the phone, Trunks smacked Goten on the back of the head and sent him a dirty glare, shaking his head as he stood up and walked off.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Videl," Gohan paused outside, staring at his small daughter flying around the yard.  
  
The ebony-haired female stepped over to him, brushing her hands off on her skirt. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is it just me....Or....I think....I think I just felt Kitai's ki go down, then nearly fade away, then burst out. That's not a good sign."  
  
"Maybe she's sparring, you don't know EVERYTHING, Gohan," Videl sent Gohan a dirty glare and sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean, it's at that level that her Necklace has to control. When Vegeta trained her, something happened. He overtrained her, and she got to Super Saiyan 3, I don't know if Vegeta realized that he was still training a Demi-Saiya-jin. She wasn't supposed to reach Super Saiyan 3, only 2, because she's only half saiyan, but....She did it. She proved the impossible."  
  
"See, your math doesn't prove everything."  
  
"Oh, stop rubbing it in." He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, almost a mirror image of his wife, shaking his head. Staring up as he felt four ki's head towards him, he noted the four figurines as they came down: Tien, Nenriki, Tairina and Chaoitzu.  
  
Pausing as he stared at the little bundled Saiya-Jin in Nenriki's arms while they landed, he waved and ran towards them. "Hey."  
  
"You're a dork." Nenriki narrowed her eyes dangerously and cradled the baby in her arms, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Er...Okayyyyy." He sweatdropped and turned to Tien and Chaoitzu. "What's up?"  
  
"There's a new Budokai tournament coming up. It was unscheduled; but they decided at the last minute. I just figure'd you'd wanna come?"  
  
"Oro? When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT! AHHHH! I'VE GOTTA TRAIN! I CAN NOT LOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" Gohan screeched and shot into the house, causing a breeze to follow.  
  
Videl and Pan both paused, staring after Gohan as he ran into the house.  
  
"Pssht. I've got better things to do than fight," Nenriki looked lovingly at the baby in her arms.  
  
A perverted grin spread over Tien's face. "Like breast-feed?!"  
  
There was a long awkward pause, and finally-"OW!"  
  
Tien laid on the ground, holding his bald head painfully.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: .....o.o;;;;; Oooookay. That's. Erm. Nice. What an interesting chapter. Rika hates me.  
  
Rika: That I do. ^.^;  
  
Kitai: YOU FAVOR ALEX!  
  
Rika: Nonsense...  
  
Kitai: YOU RAISED HER TO 5 GIL A MINUTE! .;  
  
Rika: Er...I gotta go work. Triple overtime, Hope. n_n  
  
Kitai: I hate her. o____o; So, okay, recap, I guesh...Erm, I bump into Broly again, Trunks and Goten find out I'm missing, Gohan senses me all-powerful ki, Tien, Nenriki, Chaoitzu and Tairina come, and Tien tells Gohan about the tourney. Guess who's gonna be at the touuuuuurneeeeeeeey?! GUESS, DAMN YOU!  
  
Trunks: Gohan?  
  
Kitai: SHHHHHHHHHHH! .; Anywaysh....Review Q & A! YAAAAAAAAAAY! n_n  
  
Reda - Yeah. Veggie-Kins IS full of himself. X] And yeah, most people should understand...o_o;  
  
Chi-Chi: *Grabs Frying Pan*  
  
Kitai: O_____O; Overprideful. ......_; Wow. o_o; Wait...CHEESE! OMG OMG OMG!  
  
Trunks: E_e; Here she goes.  
  
Kitai: *Deep breathe* CHEESEISTHEBESTINTHEWORLDCHESSERULESYOUCANNEVERHAVEENOUGHCHEESEANDCHEESEROCKSMYSOCKS,WOAHIHAVESERIOUSISSUES,CHEEEEEEEEESE! *Deep breathe*  
  
Trunks: Wow. She didn't pass out this ti-  
  
Kitai: *Passes out from lack of oxygen*  
  
Trunks: E_E I spoke too soon. Anyways....  
  
Crecy - o.o; I'm STILL not an object. And Kitasi's sorry she hasn't updated, please dun take me away.....*Sob, cry, whine* ...o_o; She's up to writing. And she's sincerely sorry she hasn't updated. She's got to do her College Work now. XDDD  
  
Well, anyways, next chapter SHOULD be up asap. If not, e-mail her at Rika IshtarKaiba@aol.com and harass her. XDDD  
  
Till next time! Ja ja! 


	7. Calling All Circumstances

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, Nenriki Onji, Tairina Onji and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Pushing the half opened door fully open, Trunks stared inside, the house untouched. Kitai's shoes were near the door, and bag was laid sideways on the floor; she had been here. "Kitai!"  
  
Stepping fourth and turning down the hallway, pushing the bedroom door open lightly, he scanned the floor, looking at a few drops of blood on the ground. "KITAI?!"  
  
He pushed the door open and gripped his fist, staring at the wall, which was written on with a thin coat of blood. "Budokai...Tomorrow."  
  
Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward and proceeded towards his bed. "I'll be there, all right. You can count on it. I'm not gonna let Kitai get hurt anymore. Not by anyone."  
  
~  
  
Stepping onto the deck in the back of the Gohan Son estate, Nenriki leaned over the railing, sighing deeply. She outstretched one arm tiredly, the other cradling Tairina.  
  
Jumping almost definatly as she felt Tien's arm wrap around her, she huffed and rolled her eyes, staring out into the sky. "Don't do that. You know I don't like it."  
  
"Sorry, 'Riki. I forgot."  
  
"That's right, you forgot." She turned her face away from him, a dangerous glare in her eyes. "I don't like surprises."  
  
"You don't like surprises." Hunching over, Tien pressed his cheek against her and smiled softly. "You sure about that?"  
  
"What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes toward him and spun around, cocking an eyebrow. Placing her free hand on her hip stubbornly, she glared at him, staring at him suspiciously. "Tell me now. You can't hide anything from me."  
  
Tien stepped back a scuffed his foot like a little school girl, hiding his hands behind his back, while light pink began to rush up his cheeks.  
  
"Well?" She tapped her foot on the deck impatiently, unassure of what to think.  
  
"Well, 'Riki," He began slowly, his voice quivering slightly. He pocketed both hands and began to slowly pace back and fourth infront of her. Pausing unsurely, he turned to her and nodded, taking a deep breathe. "'Riki, you know I'd do anything for you and Tairina, because you're my life now; you're my whole life. And I love you more than words can describe."  
  
She stared at him pecuiliarly, becoming more confused as every word escaped from his mouth. Shifting Tairina in her arm, she turned to Tien, staring at him lightlessly.  
  
"Nenriki Onji." He looked around skeptically and pulled a small black box from his pocket, opening it as he kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Bring her free hands up to her cheek to hide the blush, she mumbled something under her breathe in Saiya-Jin and started nodding slowly, her emotions sparking wildly inside of her. "Tien...Yes..."  
  
~  
  
Staring into the dark sky, Vegeta sighed, taking the last swig of the water he had bought at a store along the way. His mind wandered aimless; about how familiar that store attendant looked...She looked like...What's her face? Right. Alex. The girl who had tried to kill half the family last year; of course. His thoughts darted from that, to how Bulma would react. It's been a while since he's been living with Kakarot and that bloody evil wife of his. Bulma had still refused to forgiven him; but it was stupid. It wasn't like he had cheated on her; it happened before they even met. So there. It was late, and that onna was most likely going to bitch about him daring to come home, especially at this hour.  
  
Grumbling about how tired he was, and considering how he would probably get kicked out again, he smacked the doorbell with the utmost of anger, sending it crashing into the house the the small hole made.  
  
Whistling innocently, Vegeta grinned as Bulma answered the door, holding the doorbell in one hand. "VEGETA!!!"  
  
"Onna, I just came to apol-" Vegeta began slowly, and gagged on his words, coughing roughly. Narrowing his eyes inaccurately, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Staring at him, Bulma pushed the door open even more, her eyes scanning him up and down. After irritantly staring at him for a while, she sighed, and place one hand on her hip. "Vegeta?"  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorr-....Sorr.....Sorr-ach!" Vegeta held his throat as he leaned over, placing one hand on the ground to support himself.  
  
"Ugh, Vegeta, what is wrong with you?!" Bulma's face was flustered, and her short temper was thinning with every passing moment.  
  
"Onna," He began, panting heavily. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm-" He paused, the pupil's of his eyes looking dangerously dialated.  
  
"Vegeta, why can't you just spit it out?!"  
  
And to her dismay, he did. Blood; vomit; saliva...All in one long heave. Falling to the ground weakly, Vegeta's eyes snapped shut, leaving Bulma there, her eyes widened. "Vegeta...Vegeta?! VEGETA?!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: That scene looks familiar, Riiiika. .;  
  
Rika: First person to tells me what Chapter of Silent Cries that classic-ish scene is from gets to be a fighter in the Budokai Tournament next chapter. They gets introduced as a fighter......But only if they wanna. o_____o; And there isn't many people anyways, so it can be Reda, or Vee. *Narrows eyes suspciously at Vee* Crecy, or one of her quadrillion muses, or Anee. =3 Or, maybe we'll become lucky enough to get a new reviewer who wants to be famous.  
  
Kitai: Er. Yeah...Rika, you need to put the picture of me during the tournament up. Cheapskake. *Cough* Wow. Broly dresses me like...THAT?! @.% Okaaaaaay.  
  
Nenriki: Atleast I'm married.  
  
Kitai: Four friggin months that you and Tien have been dating and you're getting ENGAGED?! o.o;  
  
Nenriki: ...Married. =D  
  
Kitai: e_E; Riiiiight. My tail is pretty. *Clears throat* Anyyyyyways. REVIEW Q & AAAAA! n_n  
  
Reda - I know. AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOMEBUTCHEEEEEESESTILLOWNZEVERYTHING! o.o; Cheese is the Ultimate. Even ultimate-er than Trunks and Goten. Speaking of which, Rika has to scan her drawing of a teenage Gotenks. TRUUUUUNKS! *Drool. Swoon*  
  
Trunks: *Cough* Drugs. Caffeine. "Stuff."  
  
Kitai: Um...Anyways...  
  
CLIFFY AGAIN! MURAHAHA-*Pause* Rika's cruel. She didn't even answer what was gonna happen to me. XD. Oh well, you WILL see next chapter, in the tournament. She finally updated, and she's sorry she took four months to update, schools been killing her. e_E That's still no excuse. Ah well. By the way, Rika had one itsy side note. n_n  
  
-Side Note Thing-  
  
Yeah. I looked back at Silent Cries, and since I'm a better author now, considering some of the errors or lesser words I used, I think 'What the hell?' I considered renewing it for you peoples, but then I decided not to. Wanna know why?  
  
Because Silent Cries is a CLASSIC! It's the first story I ever had that I finished, and I love it completely. It's not the best written story, that it isn't, but we all grow and mature out of different styles, and I've grown out of that writing style. However, it is a classic, and I will be renewing it. Not rewriting anythiung, mind you, just correcting typos. Go through it a second time and see how it differs from these last two chapters. You can tell I've matured and changed A LOT. o_o; I think that accounts for the 'AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME!' I got from you Reda. Hehe, thankies. n_n It's a lot different, and in my opinion, better worded and written. Kay? Um...Thanks. o_o;  
  
-End Side Note Thing-  
  
Kitai: Kaaaay. .; Anyyyyways! n_n Ja Ja for now. And Trunks has issues. Later! ^^ 


	8. It Begins

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, Nenriki Onji, Tairina Onji and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Landing on the ground with a soft thud, Trunks turned his head, his eyes glowing dangerously. He was shortly joined by Goten, who looked around, dumbfounded. "Pretty empty here. Most people are usually here to see Hercule-"  
  
Almost before he bothered saying Hercule, the crowds rushed into the stands, holding up their 'Go, Hercule!' signs.  
  
"I spoke too soon." Turning his head to Trunks, he cocked his head, and slapped one hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Trunks, she's gonna be here."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Trunks kept his hardened expression, while a big red question mark floated over Goten's head.  
  
"Uh...?"  
  
"I don't wanna have to fight her, or deal with Broly. I just want everything to go back to normal; I wanna go back to being a College kid, not a fighter."  
  
He sighed and placed one hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Me and Kitai have been talking about settling down lately. Even before we get married; We wanted to settle down and get our own house; becoming stable and stuff, you know? I'm confident that she could win this tournament...But no, not like this. I wanna be fighting by her side, not against her."  
  
"What makes you think you're gonna be fighting against her? What makes you think she's even fighting"  
  
Trunks pointed up at a large screen, where an automatic board was scrambling names for fighting. There was a list of competitors; 7 in each row. In the first was Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Piccolo and Goku. On the other was Broly, Hercule, Nenriki, Tien, Vegeta, some fighter they didn't know and Kitai. "There's a 50/50 chance I'll have to fight her, and if not, good. If so..." He allowed his voice to trail off as Gohan and the others landed aside him. Trunks turned to Nenriki and stared at her, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing coming out.  
  
"No oogling, Trunks," Nenriki smirked and began off, followed by Tien.  
  
Peering up at the board as the scrambling began to slow, and forcing the lump in the back of his throat down, he paused as his eyes scanned the new verses listings. "Broly verses Goku...Hercule verses Gohan, Nenriki verses Videl, Tien verses Pan-" Trunks paused and snickered at the thought. Boy, Tien sure would be embarassed if a little kid whooped his ass. Snickering, he began again. "Dad verses me, that fighter verses Piccolo and Goten verses Kit-"  
  
He paused in mid sentence and froze, sensing the familiar, violent ki. Turning around, he stared breathlessly as Broly landed and place Kitai down.  
  
"Kitai..." He felt his heart drop as Broly leaned over and kissed her. It was Kitai, but something was wrong...Something wasn't right. Something was fishy about everything.  
  
~  
  
Fishing through things in her lab, Bulma paused. "Where is it? If I don't find that, we're all screwed..." Staring at a piece of paper where she could swear the bracelet-wristband had once been, she picked it up, scanning it briefly.  
  
"I cannot be controlled anymore, - Kitai..." I was most distinctly her handwriting. Though something seemed a little off. "No. It couldn't be..." Bulma shook her head unsurely. Pulling a cell phone from her pocket, she exited the lab, joining Bra in the living room.  
  
Tapping her foot while she waited for someone to answer, she snatched the remote from Bra, recieving a screech from her daughter, and flipped it to the channel the fight was supposed to be on. It began slowly introducing the characters, the phone still howling emptily. Finally, the phone was answered, Chi-Chi's voice echoing on the line somewhat miserably. "Hello?"  
  
"Chi-Chi? Hey, what's up?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "Those three are skipping school to be in this tournament!"  
  
"That's not something to be concerned about, Chi. Turn on the channel to 17."  
  
"Okay, one second-" Chi-Chi put the receiver down and opened the door, smiling as Krillin, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, 18, 17, and that turtle who's damn name I keep forgetting stood in the doorway. "Oh..Um...Hi, everyone..."  
  
Before even recieving a proper invitation, they zoomed into the house, raiding the living room, kitchen, bathroom and of course, TV. "Channel 17, right Krillin?" Oolong narrowed his eyes at the bald monk.  
  
"I think so." He sweatdropped and looked sideways as Chi-Chi joined them in the living room, a cracking smile on her face. "Thanks for joining me...."  
  
"Chi-Chi? CHI-CHI!" Turning back to the phone, she held it up, staring at the TV. "Yeah?"  
  
"Didju see what they introduced as the first match?"  
  
"No, who-" She paused as she saw Broly slowly settled himself into the arena, followed by Goku. "Oh...My...Kami..." She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. "But...no..."  
  
"Chi, there's more."  
  
"Kitai's there...And she has the bracelet."  
  
"WHAT?!" A couple birds fled the house, from fear of Chi-Chi's voice as the whole Earth shook. Or maybe it was just the house? Who knows.  
  
~  
  
Staring at Broly coldly, Goku went into a fighting position, taking a deep breathe. "You're not going to get away with whatever you did to Kitai."  
  
"It's called brainwashing; your stupid daughter doesn't have the intellect to resist me. You're a bunch of idiots, Kakarot, and you'll pay for that idiocy. Atleast this way, if Prince Trunks or King Vegeta make it to the finals, can end their fears of death. The both of them at once; what a greatness that would be, my father would have been proud."  
  
"You're a murderer, Broly. You want my own daughter to murder me the way you did to your father, but it's not ending that way! Kitai's got a moral conscience, she'll defeat you, and she might even win this tournament!"  
  
"She'll die before she wins this tournament. I'll be sure of it."  
  
"I won't allow you to do this...Not to me...Not to Gohan...Not to Goten...And not to Kitai either!" Goku clenched his fist, and his eyes clenched tight, while his hair glew gold, spiking up. His eyes snapped open, revealing aqua-colored pupil's. "I told you before, I won't allow you to do this to my family....They are my family, and I will lay MY life on the line, if to ever save them! Now you'll die!" He charged forward, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: ...I wanna plushie for even being in this chapter. e.E  
  
Trunks: *Looks down Kitai's new shirt*  
  
Kitai: o.o; I WANNA PLUSHIIIIIIIIIE! OR ELSE I GO ON STRIIIIIKE!  
  
Nenriki: *Smacks Kitai with a Naitina Plushie* .;  
  
Kitai: I'm good. _ _  
  
Trunks: Is there even a point to this segment?  
  
Kitai: Technically, no, we have no reviews for last chappie yet. *Throws Moogle Plushies at all of ya* The thing from last chappie is still on. Good? Good. Okay. I WANNA MOOGLE PLUSHIE!  
  
Trunks: ...Review so she'll shaddup. .; 


	9. A Final Beginning

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, Nenriki Onji, Tairina Onji and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alchohol Use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Leaping forward, Goku launcxhed at Broly, tipping over as the legend flew into the air, leaving Goku face-first in the cement. "Ai-ai-ai." Goku rubbed his head and stood up, looking cross. "Nice one, Broly. It won't happen again."  
  
"How do you know, Kakarot?" Broly raised a brow, a small smirk forming on his face. "Would you happen to be able to see things no one else can?"  
  
"....I see Chi-Chi's-"  
  
"...Too much information, Kakarot."  
  
"...Oh. Okay." Goku smiled heartily and turned back into his fighting pose as Broly landed. "I'll make sure you don't pull that again. We'll have a fair fight; although I have to say it doesn't seem your style."  
  
"You sounded smart for a second, Kakarot."  
  
"I know." Goku giggled like a little girl and covered his face with his hands as if trying to hide a blush.  
  
"...Ref? Can I quit?"  
  
"Dah!" Goku launched forward again and caught Broly on the jaw, watching him fall back. "Hn. You shouldn't underestimitate an opponent."  
  
"Underestimitate?"  
  
"It's a new word. I made it up." Goku giggled again and crossed his, eyes, turning back to Broly. "Okay, back to serious-is-er-ous-ness."  
  
"...No comment." Zooming forward, Broly diappeared as he zipped upwards, then appeared above everyone's favorite Baka, conking him on the head.  
  
Rubbing his head as he stepped back up, Goku smirked, trying to remember how many brain cells just got killed. "Hey, you're good."  
  
"So is your daughter."  
  
"WHA?!" Goku stared, looking ultimately cross, being caught on the chin and flying back in the air, landing at the edge of the square they had been fighting on.  
  
"Over so soon? Aw, I was expecting a real fight from an improved version of the son of Bardock."  
  
~  
  
Turning away from the fight, Trunks sighed deeply, hanging his head low. His purple hair over shadowed his eyes, giving him an eerie appeal. "I can't bare to watch it."  
  
"Yes you can. Open your eyes and watch the fight." Trunks looked up to see Nenriki standing there, her hands courageously on her hips. "I didn't come here to watch you whine. And you're supposed to be the future Saiyan Prince?! Feh. Pathetic. I'm unbelievably glad Frieza destroyed Vegeta-Sei; with you as ruler, he would have done it anyways. You don't realize it, but he needs you now more than ever. If you don't put your hope in him, Broly will win, and Kitai will be dead. That eliminates your whole purpose of having a mate, let alone your purpose for being here. Am I right?"  
  
"...How did you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter." She frowned at him and gave him an evil eye, beginning her rant again. "Whether he wins or loses, it depends on the circumstances. If you don't help him, whether he wins or loses, he'll die. Kitai will too; what's the point of being alive then. I know what you're thinking Trunks. And it's none of your business how I know."  
  
Trunks looked dumbfound, *coughcoughasifitwasanythingoutoftheordinarycoughcough* and paused, staring at her cluelessly. "That not fair! I was gonna ask thaaaaat!"  
  
"Now, now, Trunks, destroying your inferior little mind is my job."  
  
"...I'm gonna go mug the Hot Dog man. Wanna come, Goten?"  
  
"Right behind ya'."  
  
After an awkward silence, the two ran off, disappearing. Narrowing her eyes nervously, Nenriki turned toward Tien, who looked quite...Interesting, holding the baby in his arms, a sweatdrop falling down the side of his face.  
  
"Tien?"  
  
"Hai, Ai?"  
  
"Is Father as much of a baka as his third-rate son?"  
  
"Iie...Atleast I don't think so, anyways."  
  
"Good. I think...Hey, Tien?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"The blanket's supposed to go on the baby."  
  
Piccolo walked by as Tien finally noticed the turban on his hand, muttering. "Wow. Someone other than Gohan who idolizes me."  
  
Grinning as he walked away, Tien stared after him, a dark glare on his face. "Yeah, well....ATLEAST I HAVE A GENDER! SO SCREW YOUUUUU!"  
  
~  
  
Putting another pillow under Chi-Chi's head, 18 sweatdropped and shook her. "Chi? Chiiiii? Helloooooooo? We're gonna go tell Goten and Trunks and Kitai to become alcoholics......"  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shot up, her hands gripped 18's neck. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
Pulling 18 away from Chi-Chi, Krillin stared at the two women, and sweatdropped. "Erm...She was...Just...Kidding, Chi-Chi."  
  
"Oh shutup, chrome dome."  
  
The group all gasped, save 17, who burst into hysterics, leaving the room.  
  
Staring blankly after him, Master Roshi broke the silence with yet another one of his perverted comments. "Chi-Chi, do you have any special pictures of you, like the butt-naked baby pictures of Goku I show to everyone to embarass him? Except of you, about, hrm, say, now?"  
  
-Extremely violent and bloody scene cut out for some reasons....-  
  
Poking Roshi's badly beaten body, Oolong sweatdropped and backed away from Chi-Chi. "I think Yajirobe wanted me to help him....Go....Do....Something.YEAH! SOMETHING!"  
  
Chi-Chi's kitchen-appliance-of-doom appeared in her hand. "NO! YOU WILL NOT!"  
  
Oolong snorted and hid behind Krillin, who coincidently didn't hide him very well. "I see mean people..."  
  
"BACK TO THE FIGHT, EVERYONE!" Turning their heads, they all caught the dark glare Marron sent them, and sat accordingly, all silent in nervousness.  
  
~  
  
Wincing as Broly applied pressure to his rib, Goku coughed roughly, panting heavily. "Too bad this fight is going to be over, Kakarot, I thought it would be so much harder."  
  
Pulling his hand from his side, he forced his hand forward, landing two of his fingers on his forehead. Closing his eyes as he felt the wind flow from him from a hefty kick, he opened his eys and stared up at Broly, forcing a smirk. "Disappearing Act, Broly."  
  
"WHAT?!" Brolly foot droved into the cement as Goku disappeared, causing him to roar out in pain, falling back and limply dragging his ankle behind him. "AGH! KAKAROT!" He twitched violently, his upper lip beginning to twist into a look of disgust. His eyes flared wildly, his pupil's dialating as he turned back, only to see Goku hovering above the ground. "You'll regret that...." Broly closed his eyes and began powering up, closing his eyes. "You...Won't be able to breathe, when...I'm done with you, Kakarot."  
  
Feeling his heart rush, Goku closed his eyes and clenched his fist, ramming forward with all his strength, and finding himself on the outside of the ring, still forcing Broly forward. His eyes widening as he saw the side barrier up ahead, he shielded his face and rammed into it, along with the Legendary Super Saiyan. A bell rang as the announcer's voice rang over the arena. "The match Goku Son verses Broly has been filed into a tie! Both will be admitted to the next round! Will the next two fighter's please proceed to the ring!"  
  
The arena began to roar with ambission for the Martial Arts Champion. "We repeat, will Master Hercule and Gohan Son please report to the ring!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Review Q & A. *Snaps whip* X]  
  
Trunks: *In nothing but his boxers, tied up* 0.0; MARRON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitai: Be silent. I can't go back to normal yet, because....I can't. :P Okay. Review Q & A time. I just reviewed for Reda, and if I dun answer her review, I'll get beated.  
  
Trunks: Was it necessary to tie me up after she hit Rika over the head with me?  
  
Kitai: Of course! n.n Anyways...  
  
Reda - Muwahaha. I'd say who it is, but I'm gonna keep it going. Look for it. No hints, though. X] One more chappie to name it. If not, I drag one of my friend's oc's as the fighter. Okies? Okies. X} *Pokes Vee* HEY, GUESS WHO'S NOT FIGHTING?!  
  
Vegeta: You?  
  
Kitai: ....*Awkward silence* ...I...Don't....Know....*Bursts into tears, then pauses and slaps Vegeta* Dun confuzzle me! Okay, anyways....  
  
Cool, I got even HIM wanting more. Gohan and Hercule's fight. Oh rah-damned yay. -.-; I wonder...  
  
Gohan: I'M NOT THROWING THAT MATCH!  
  
Kitai: ....Oro? *Stares*  
  
Gohan: I refuse!  
  
Kitai: ...Well, then it becomes even MORE obvious, since Hercule can't fight for bananas. _; Erm. Yeah. n_n  
  
Kathy - WE UPDATED! GIVE US THAT KAMI-DAMNED FIC! .; For anyone who doesn't know, this is the original Bishounen Licker, Kathy. Okay? Okay. Cool. Will do, after I talks to you a bit. And I'll try to have that Ingou x Touzoukou fic for Valentine's Day. I doubt it, though, I'm slacking off as of lately. MFCKNGMFKRPSSNT. . And yeah. SC. The original. Good fic, eh? Re-reading it was so much fun......n.n; It's so....Original! I can't change that! *Cries and pauses* I'm weird. Must be the penacillin kicking in.  
  
*Cough* So anywhoo, I'ma let you guys go review now. Cause reviews make the world go round! Well, atleast in this fic. That means the world stops rotating when you people don't review? O.O REVIEW! Clicky that button, hurry! Ttys, people, ja! 


	10. Twisting Thoughts And Words

To Fight On Shattered Dreams  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, Nenriki Onji, Tairina Onji and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Reference to Rape and Alcohol Use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Sighing as he stared out to the battlefield, Gohan cracked his neck. "Well, guys, wish me luck."  
  
"Luck." Goten stated flatly, staring at Gohan from the corner of his eye. "We'll throw you a loser party when we get home."  
  
"That's not funny." Gohan smacked Goten on the back of his head, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "I'm not giving in to Hercule!"  
  
"Suuuure," Trunks nudged Gohan and winked, a small grin forming on his face.  
  
Sighing, Gohan smacked Trunks as well on the back of his head, emitting a loud whine from the lavender-haired brat. "Goteeeen! Tell your stupid brother to be nice to meeee!"  
  
"Gohan, be nice!" Goten pointed a finger at Gohan in a Chi-Chiish manner, causing him to freeze. "AHHHHH!"  
  
The two of them watched as Gohan flew out to the fighting arena, eyes wide and trembling.  
  
"That went better than I expected, 'Ten. Wanna go mug the hot dog man again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Trunks," Nenriki placed a firm hand on his shoulder, tightening her grip slightly. "I need to tell you something."  
  
~  
  
Broly winced as he wiped a few drops of blood from his forehead, glaring down at Kitai with fire in his eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"  
  
"What does it matter to you?" She lifted a cold, sullen gaze to him, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"What does it matter to me," Broly snarled and punched the wall with his fist, breaking the concrete. "I JUST GOT MY ASS WHOOPED BY A MONKEY!"  
  
"I wouldn't talk, you know," She stared at her nails intently, yawning. "You're a monkey too."  
  
"Why you little-" He lifted her up by his throat, finally getting her attention, her eyes wide and nervous. "You're half a monkey too, you stupid brat. I've had enough of your naivety, I don't even know why I bothered with you. You may be one way to get the Kakarot, Kaka-Brat 1 and 2, and the family of that Wannabe-King Vegeta, but you're not worth the trouble."  
  
He raised his fist, watching her pull back with the most of her force, her hands covering her face, and suddenly began laughing. "You weak, pathetic fool. And I was relying on you to help me win this tournament? I shouldn't have even-"  
  
"Prince Trunks..."  
  
Broly dropped the woman quickly, staring at her for a moment. "What did you say?!"  
  
"Hey bozo, over here."  
  
"YOU!" He pointed accusingly at Trunks, his rage flaring around him. "You stupid little brat!"  
  
"Remember when I mooned you?" Trunks grinned and flew as far away from Broly as the concealed space would allow him to.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Broly lunged forward, only to have the Saiyan Prince dive behind him as he crashed into the wall, wincing. "Kitai, are you okay?"  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder slowly, caught in shock as she slapped him across the face, an angered expression on her face.  
  
"Sesshoku ware kesshite. Kesshite nashi mai yurushi."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean Kit-" Wincing, the lavender-haired demi-saiyan slowly stepped backwards as Broly pulled him back by his hair.  
  
"You heard her, Trunks." Closing his eyes, he elbowed Broly in the gut, his eyes flaring with rage.   
  
"I hate you."  
  
"That's right, Trunks." Broly winced as he stood upright. "You hate me so much, and yet you do nothing about it. Everything's turning around on you, isn't it, Prince? The world must seem so much different when your fiancee doesn't even want you touching her..."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Diving forward, Trunks kicked Broly with the truest of his power, staring after him as he fell against the wall, shaking it a bit.  
  
Staring at the wall for a moment, he held his hands out, slanted upwards, shaking his hand. "Kamehameha!"  
  
He watched as the ki blast blasted a hole at the top of the wall, the ceiling beginning to cave in, before collapsing on Broly.  
  
"Bingo. It's time to kick it up a notch."  
  
~  
  
Pausing as he raised his hands, Gohan lowered himself from the air, staring out at the side with a mesmerized expression on his face. He was soon joined by Hercule, and the crowd began to boo loudly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Gohan Son and Hercule Satan have stopped fighting to stare on the spectacle on the side...What IS going on there?"  
  
Gohan ducked as Trunks zoomed right by him, his eyes flaring with brewing hatred and hellfire. "Trunks!"  
  
Shooting the lavender-haired Prince a dirty look, Gohan flew up to his air level, glaring him down. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a fight!"  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but this is for your sister." He began gathering ki, gesturing sideways. "Move. I really recommend it."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
Gohan winced as Trunks shoved him back to the ground, throwing the ki attack at Broly with great force.  
  
Staring blankly as Broly raised his arm and flicked it off to somewhere else, grinning. "Surprised, Prince Trunks? Or have you just realized no one's here to save you, you stupid Monkey wannabe."  
  
Pointing directly at Broly, Trunks grinned, flying backwards and teasing Broly. "Monkeeeeey. Mooooooooonkeeeeeey...."  
  
"My Father should have destroyed your Father when he had the chance. Well, I guess I can end your Father's legacy right here."  
  
"You seemed to have forgotten someone."  
  
Broly spun around to be met with a powerful punch, sending his face flying the other way, and yet he remained, painfully, in place.  
  
"I worked too damn long to get here to my family, and you ARE NOT going to take any of them away from me." Nenriki crossed her arms over her chest, flying backwards. "C'mon. Try me, you stupid monkey."  
  
"What's up with the monkey insult?!" Trunks heaved a heavy sigh sweatdropping. "WE'RE ALL MONKEYS! I'M A MONKEY, YOU'RE A MONKEY, HE'S A MONKEY, HE'S A MONKEY, MY FATHER'S A MONKEY! WE'RE ALL DAMNED MONKEYS!"  
  
A loud silence ripped through the arena before Gohan shook his head. "Trunks. Shut up."  
  
Flying next to Nenriki, the two began to square off against Broly, the loud silence continuing on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we're about to have a whole other fight in this arena!"  
  
~  
  
Rika: Woah. Long time no update. Like, two months, almost three. x.x; I better get to review Q&A, because....I better. ^.^  
  
Crecy - Yeah. Then again, when you finally pay attention, I haven't updated in forever-ness, soooo....XD Yeah.  
  
Kitai: Trunks stayed alive! In a very interesting way, but he's still alive... *Hugs*  
  
Rika: Yeah, VERY interesting way. Thanks for the review. And I finally updated-ness! Yaaaaay!  
  



End file.
